Mobile device standby and talk time are crucial decision factors for mobile device consumers. Consequently, mobile device battery life is of growing importance for manufacturers, service providers, and mobile device users. Battery time performance is a conformance requirement of service providers and has a major effect on technical acceptance decisions. In order to maintain battery life, power consumption is a major challenge for mobile device manufacturers. One significant battery consuming operation of mobile devices is cell search and measurement. The battery consumption due to cell search and measurement for cell reselection and/or handover is a serious issue for mobile devices located at the edge of a cell or in an area of pilot pollution where cell search and measurement as well as cell reselection/handover are triggered much more frequently.